


Ru(i)n(e)s

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion wants a new Emissary.  Stiles wants his Pack and his dad safe.  A deal with the devil is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru(i)n(e)s

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mausez for Fandom Stocking 2013. It's tagged rape/noncon but Stiles does consent. He's not happy about it, hates it, is terrified by all it means, but he does agree.

The penthouse is cool and dimly lit. Stiles shivers from both cold and fear, but he's not going to run. He made the deal. He'll make the sacrifice.

Everyone will be safe.

Well, from the Alpha Pack. They'll still have the Darach to defeat, but the Alphas will help them now.

After tonight.

He just has to get through the night.

The tapping of the cane sounds behind him and he shivers again. His heart is pounding in his chest and he knows the blind wolf can hear it, use it to zero in him. Not that he's going to run.

He's prey regardless.

Deucalion comes up behind him, breathes into his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. "Undress, Stiles. The half moon is rising. We need to complete the ritual before it reaches its apex."

Mechanically, Stiles pulls off his clothes, dropping them carelessly to the floor. As he does so, his quick mind goes over all he's learned in the last week.

The spark inside him makes him a potential Emissary. It's more powerful than Deaton's seen in his lifetime. Deucalion came to Beacon Hills to seduce not only Derek but Scott to his side, but when he met Stiles, saw the power in him, he became willing to change his goals. His own Emissary is disobedient. He wants a new one, one bound to him through sex and blood.

So a deal was made.

Derek and Scott protested, fought him. Deaton explained sorrowfully all he was giving up. 

But, along with keeping the Pack safe and gaining the Alphas' assistance, Stiles got the one concession he really needed. He can stay in Beacon Hills until he graduates high school, giving him nearly two years to explain all this to his father. As long as he's pretty much at his beck and call, Deucalion won't make him live with him.

And his father will be under the protection of the Alpha Pack.

All Stiles had to do was basically sell his soul to the devil.

Deucalion's hand on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. The other, wrapping around his dick--the first hand other than his own or his doctor's that's touched him there--makes him whimper. The werewolf presses his own naked body against Stiles' back, and he can feel his erection rubbing slickly along his lower spine. He shivers again, then helplessly arches into the caressing hand.

"Get the bowl."

Blindly he reaches for it from the night stand, ceremonial silver of all things, and as he holds it with a shaking hand, he feels blunt teeth digging into the nape of his neck. Instinctively he bares his throat, submitting to his new Alpha, as his orgasm is coaxed from him, his seed collected in the bowl.

As Stiles weakly collapses on the bed, he watches as Deucalion adds his blood, mixes in herbs, then kneels to draw runes on Stiles' pale body. As they dry, Stiles sits up to repeat them on the wolf. Sinking onto his back, he can feel the power growing between them, the pull of the rising moon, the desire stirring again.

Deuclion drops the empty bowl and moves between Stiles' spreading legs, a dark look on his face, his eyes glowing crimson. "Do you submit to my will?"

There's only one answer, though his heart aches with all he's giving up. "Yes." His voice breaks on the answer and his breath hitches in his chest. The runes on both of them glow.

"Do you pledge your all to me, your Alpha?"

"Yes." The runes burn and Stiles moans and writhes in pain and dark pleasure.

"Do you swear your loyalty to me, Deucalion, Alpha of Alphas?"

"God, yes!" Stiles arches helplessly off the bed and the wolf catches the backs of thighs, pushes his legs wider and thrusts inside him.

Knowing he wouldn't get any prep during the ritual, Stiles did the best he could earlier at home to ready his body, but, still, the pain is intense, the burn staggering. He moans, squirms, tries to get away, but as Deucalion fucks relentlessly into him, the runes rise between their bodies, meld together, and power floods them both. The wild pleasure that slams into Stiles makes him instantly hard and he's helpless as his second orgasm sweeps through him. Deucalion isn't far behind.

As they collapse together, as the intensity fades to a low hum of power, Stiles opens his eyes and blinks into the Alpha's red ones.

Deucalion smiles in pleasure. "Such pretty silver eyes you have now."

Squeezing them shut, Stiles whimpers in confusion and pain and loss and pleasure. When he starts to cry, his Alpha draws him close and soothes him.

But that just makes him cry harder.

This is all so wrong.

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166692) by [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill)




End file.
